Klaus's Teenage Daughter
by OriginalWitchHybrid
Summary: Klaus has a sixteen year old daughter. She is turned because she is dying. She hadn't told anyone she was dying. She has his personality: stubborn, hot-tempered, and his attitude (except maybe a little worse from her age). She makes false accusations regarding his sentiment towards her. He deals with it accordingly. WARNING: Contains non-consensual disciplinary parental spanking.
1. Transition

Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Diaries_; it belongs to its respective owners.

_Warning_: This story contains non-consensual spanking of a minor by a parent for a punishment without sexual undertones. If this offends you or you do not like it, please do not read. Please do not make hateful remarks regarding the use of spanking as a punishment.

Summary: Klaus has a sixteen year old daughter. She is turned because she is dying. She hadn't told anyone she was dying. She has his personality: stubborn, hot-tempered, and his attitude (except maybe a little worse from her age). She makes false accusations regarding his sentiment towards her. He deals with it accordingly.

*Klaus*Klaus*Klaus*

The sixteen year old girl had her father's blue eyes and streaks of the same color blonde through her hair mixed with her mother's light brown hair color and had the same curls as her father. She was only just starting to exhibit signs of being born part vampire. She craved blood slightly and had a little bit of heightened strength and speed. She loved to dress in dark blue jeans and loose fitting t-shirts, regardless of how hard her Aunt Rebekah tried to get her to wear dresses. Her father was perfectly fine with this since it was modest and covered what needed to be covered since she was so young. She also liked to wear shorts a lot, though her father only permitted them inside the house and in the yard, but mostly just while she was in bed.

Her father was Klaus, the most feared vampire on the planet, whom only showed mercy and love and any other emotion that could indicate caring towards his family, especially his daughter and his little sister. He had five brothers; two older, one younger, and two that had been dead for over a thousand years now. He had short and curly dark honey blond hair with a small amount of stubble around his mouth. He had blue eyes that were almost the color of sapphire; they echoed the same exact color in the eyes of his daughter.

He loved her and would do anything for her. He had killed people for her, and wouldn't hesitate to do so again. He would protect her with everything he had. He also was extremely strict because of the enemies he and his family had made throughout the centuries. He didn't want to take the chance of them being able to hurt her.

She understood her father had his reasons, and that he was protecting her as best as he could. However, she was still young and slightly heightened emotions from the vampire part starting to come through made her more likely to try and rebel against him. She loved him and looked up to him. He was her Daddy and that would never change. She also had the witch part from her grandmother. Her Uncle Elijah helped her train her magick, and so did the witches who helped her father and uncle.

The year was 2008; she had been born in 1991. Her birthday was late in the year, a month and a half after her father's birthday. He was born in late October. She was born in mid-December. She was given the name Izabelle Nicole Mikaelson. Nicole came from her mother, who thought it would be pretty. Izabelle came from a variation on her father's ex-wife who had been killed centuries ago, Izabel.

This particular day, her father had been keeping a close eye on her. She had been sick lately, though not telling anyone. That doesn't mean they didn't know because they were vampires. They had enhanced senses, like smell, sight, and hearing. They could hear and smell her get sick in the bathroom. They had caught her a couple of times from falling because she was so dizzy she fell. She became out of breath easily and couldn't eat much without getting sick. Her father was ready to drag her to the doctor she stubbornly refused to see. One more time of her being sick and he wouldn't allow this to go on any more.

One thing she didn't tell them was she could talk to her grandmother, Esther, while the Original witch was on the other side. She knew she was dying, and was hoping to be able to get into her grandmother's Grimoire to find the spell to turn her into an Original vampire. She had tried to convince her uncle to allow her to read by herself one night, however, he denied the request because he knew she would practice spells she shouldn't on her own. Her grandmother gave her the idea of letting her spirit go into her body to perform the spell. She agreed, but needed to do a couple last things before she was turned though.

She decided to eat some mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate syrup before she went and told her family about what was about to happen. After finishing that, she took a deep breath and found her father. He was alone on the couch drinking. She would be happy if he was the only one she had to tell; hopefully he would tell the rest or keep it a secret, though she doubted the latter.

He knew she was coming and so he repositioned himself so she could cuddle into his side. He somehow instinctively knew she would, and that this was going to be a serious talk. Hopefully she would finally agree to going to the doctor. She sat down beside him and leaned into his side, and he put his arm around her protectively and comfortingly. She had a million butterflies in her stomach.

"What do you want to talk about, love?" Klaus asked.

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before answering bravely, "I'm dying."

He froze in his place, put the drink down on the table beside him, and shifted so he could hold her closer and look her in the eyes. He felt the fear of losing his daughter tighten his chest, and he tightened his grip.

"What do mean? What makes you think you are dying?" he worried.

She took another deep breath, it being harder to answer while she was looking at him. "I can feel it. Plus, Grandma told me."

He became confused by her words. "Nicole, your grandmother has been dead for over a thousand years."

She smirked a little. "I know." She took a deep breath. "I can see her and talk to her; I always have been able to. I can do the same with other spirits too."

As he realized he hid this from them, he did understand why, somewhat. He couldn't comprehend why she hid this from Elijah though. He was the one showing her the magickal spells. "What did she say exactly?"

She slightly looked down and blushed as she answered, "That I am dying from cancer and that I don't have much longer to live."

He leaned closer to her, smelling her. His vampire and werewolf sense of smell picked up the strong scent of cancer and death. He barely kept himself from growling in anger, though his eyes started to shift.

"Well, you smell like that. Do you know what kind of cancer?" he asked curiously.

She blushed deeply and answered so quietly he barely heard her. "Girl stuff."

He certainly understood then why she was not only so hesitant to go to the doctor but also in telling them. He held her in his arms closely. "Why are you just telling us this now? If you had told me when you were first getting sick, our blood might have healed you."

She saw her eyes water up and felt the few warm tears that escaped roll down her face and over her cheeks. "Because it's too embarrassing." She hid her face in his chest.

He sighed, and tightened his grip for a minute in a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "And now you have to tell me because you don't have a choice anymore since you're dying." She nodded her head. "I suppose this means you want me to turn you."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She knew the initial reaction wouldn't be… pretty. "No." He stiffened and a slight growl escaped. She shivered at the sound, not having witnessed this side of him. "Wait, let me explain first."

The growl subsided and a few deep breaths later, a tight and angry voice said. "Explain then," as he pulled her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath, her stomach in butterflies and knots and her mind still reeling from the furious first reaction. "Grandma wants me to do the spell to make me like you guys."

Surprise flitted across his face, and then comprehension. "That's why you've been harassing Elijah about the Grimoire."

She nodded. "Yeah; earlier today though, Grandma said she would just go inside my body and do the spell for me."

He didn't look as happy about that as she would have hoped. "You would really let your grandmother's spirit possess you to perform a spell involving black magick?"

She bit her lip; she hadn't thought of it like that. He could read that in her eyes.

He sighed, realizing it would actually be the easiest way. He also realized this would make her just as indestructible as he is. "Alright, I'll allow it. However, I'll be there with you. Understand?"

She knew the harder tone of voice was her father going into strict parental mode and wouldn't be able to find a way around it without getting in trouble. Plus, she kind of liked the idea of not being on her own when this happened. She nodded her head in agreement.

He smiled. "Good; plus, I'm giving you some of my blood just in case, that way you will come back as a vampire regardless."

She sighed but nodded, knowing it would be reassurance. He bit into his wrist and then put it to her mouth. She drank some of it, knowing it would only be seconds before it was in her system. After that, they stood up and he sped to get a blood bag for her to complete the transition afterwards. They went to her room, where she would turn. She put a knife out to the side and felt her grandmother go inside her. After a long chant in Latin, she slit her wrist and drank some of her own blood until her grandmother told her it was enough to turn. There was some more chanting, and before her grandmother got to the spell to kill her, she died on her own from the cancer. It had been perfect timing and her father realized this.

After fifteen minutes only, her eyes opened to find herself on the bed and her father holding her to him. She looked up to his face and saw a few tear streaks. He smiled when he saw her eyes open. He kissed her forehead before telling her to sit up. He opened the blood bag and then showed her how to feed from it. She felt the rush of power flow through her and it was like every part of her came alive. She stood up and jumped up and down in happiness. Her father was standing there smiling and slightly laughing in happiness before he stopped her jumping.

He showed her how to control her speed, strength, hearing, and many of the other vampire perks, except compulsion. That would come later, along with feeding on a human being instead of from blood bags. She had drunk three more of them during the next couple of hours. That is completely expected though since she was a newborn. He had also revealed he had a daylight ring made for her when she was born; it was just like his and the rest of her family's rings.

There were still two things that were bothering him though. One was that she hid the fact she was dying from them and refused to go to a doctor and the other was she hid the fact she could see spirits. The second wasn't such a big deal; the first nearly got her killed. He couldn't let that happen again.

It would still be an hour or two before his siblings came home, so he could do this while it was just him and his princess in the house. He had always given her strict consequences because of the circumstances of her survival could depend on her behavior. She understood that now at sixteen years old and knew and accepted the punishments he gave her without too much argument. There were the occasional times that she would fight him though.

After having a snack (of actual food), he decided to bring the subject up.

"So, why did you hide the fact you could see spirits from us?" he started.

She looked at him surprised, having forgotten she told him. "I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't know if you would get mad or not."

He was slightly confused and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Have we ever given reason for you to think we would get mad at you for something supernatural that you can't control?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She hugged him tightly around his neck.

He slightly smiled. "It's okay, sweetheart. However," he pulled her face to look him in the eyes so she would understand this is important. "If you have something supernatural happen to you like that again and you don't tell at least one of us, you'll have an uncomfortable couple of days."

She blushed. "Yes, sir."

He smiled. "Good; now, why did you not tell someone you were sick and dying?"

Her tummy filled with apprehension and butterflies, realizing she was in trouble for this. She took a deep breath. "It was embarrassing; plus I was hoping it would heal itself."

He raised his eyebrow. "You know that isn't going to be good enough of an answer to get you out of trouble?" She nodded. "Did you know that you didn't get to the part of the spell that killed you, but died on your own from being sick?"

She looked at him shocked and shook her head no.

"Well, you did. I almost lost you because of your stubbornness not to go to the doctor and you couldn't get over the part of being embarrassed to be able to save your life. If it hadn't been for you talking to me earlier, you would have died on your own, possibly without being turned."

Her insides sunk and turned cold as she realized the implications behind what he said. She nearly died permanently and they wouldn't have her anymore, and she wouldn't be alive anymore. She knew he wouldn't let this go, and in this case, she actually agreed with him. She couldn't believe she had been so absorbed in the fact she was sick that she actually died from it seconds after finishing the spell to turn into a vampire. A few tears slipped down her face.

He pulled her closer and just held her for a minute. He sighed. "You know I'm going to punish you for not telling because you lied about your health. You had told all of us you were fine. This lead to you dying, barely enough time to turn you into a vampire. Do you understand why I'm going to do this?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir; I understand."

"Alright," he patted the tippy-top of her bottom really lightly. "Up you go." She stood up. "Up to your room; you know what to do. I'll be up in a minute." She nodded and rushed up to her room. He sat there for a minute before clearing away the remnants of their snack.

Once she was in her room, she went to change quickly into a pair of thinner shorts than usually allowed except for sleeping. They barely went to her upper thighs while standing. She knew the reason he had her change into these is because they provided little protection, though it wouldn't matter because by the end they would come off; they always did. She then took off her shoes; he always had her do that, just in case so he wouldn't be accidentally hit by a shoe if it slipped off. She made her way to the corner putting her hands behind her back, waiting impatiently for her father to come. She knew she deserved the spanking he would give her, but it didn't make her any less nervous. Her father was strong. Now that she was a vampire, and it was her life endangered, she didn't know how much more intense it might be.

As he cleaned up and went up the stairs to get a certain helper, he thought back to his childhood. Spanking had been popular in the time they were children. While their father was abusive, especially towards him, their mother treated them all the same, more so when they got into trouble. While she did have a hard hand, even when they reached into their twenties, her favorite implement to use was the hairbrush on their bare bottoms. It had been quite common throughout their village. Because of the circumstances of fighting for their survival in harsh times, even the adults were punished by their parents if they were married or unmarried, and the spouses even punished one another. He knew Kol was likely the one to receive the most, as he was just as out of control today as he was then. He also knew Rebekah was likely the one to receive the most hairbrush spankings from their mother out of all of them because she was the girl, and it was up to the mother to teach the girl everything she should know like cooking and cleaning and childcare. Rebekah had helped with Henrik so she could know what to do later, once she could have children. Rebekah had been just as free-spirited then and didn't want to do those things. She got in trouble with both Mikael and their mother when they found out she used a knife to cut their names into a cave. He himself had been no exception; he was spanked until they went on the run from Mikael after being cursed and disowned. Although, Elijah had spanked him plenty over the centuries, as he had the rest of their siblings.

He now used the same method of punishment on his daughter that had been used for over a millennium on them with no negative side effects that were lasting. It worked and it was something that taught the lesson and was remembered. Spanking wasn't the only punishments she was given, however it most certainly was an option, and she knew it. She knew she was in big trouble if she took a trip over his knee, especially the rare occasions he used the hairbrush or belt. He carried the hairbrush in one hand as he walked to his daughter's room and opened the door.

She was in the corner just as she should be, with her arms behind her. She had on the shorts he had her change into for spankings. This way, he knew she would get the desired effect. Less protection on her bottom earlier and her bottom gets a good warm up so it is less likely to be injured. They also allowed him to access her sit spots and upper thighs easier to warm them up as well, though without anything in the way. He did have to be careful with his strength on her because of her pre-vampire status, however, he intended on using the fact she was now a vampire to his advantage. She would be able to handle more on her bottom now, and with how fast vampires heal, he would have to make a good enough of an impression for it to last. He walked over to her bed and sat at the end, putting the hairbrush to the side.

She was in the corner waiting when she heard the door open and her father sit down on her bed. Her heart race picked up and her breath fastened. She then heard the words that would quickly lead to a red, hot, sore bottom.

"Come here, Nicole."

She moved her arms to in front of her and walked over to where her father was. She stood on his right side since he was right handed. He guided her over his knee, positioning her perfectly for his hand.

"Tell me why you are over my knee," he commanded.

She took a deep breath. "Because I lied about my health and I died from it, with almost not enough time to turn me into a vampire."

She knew she was in big trouble because he considered lying about her health to be the absolute worst before she was a vampire, and now that lead to joining the land of the newly dead. She knew he wanted her to be an adult at least before she was turned, but there wasn't a choice anymore. It had been her life at risk.

"Exactly; you could have been permanently dead. I nearly lost you. I'm going to make sure this _never_ happens again. You will remember this for a long time."

With that, he landed the first hard swat to her bottom, right in the center. She was surprised by how hard it was. She even commented 'ow' in a soft-medium voice. She realized then he wasn't going to use the same amount of strength as he always had and moved her hands around so she wouldn't reach back, which would automatically earn her bottom four extra swats with the belt at the end. The next swats that fell were just as hard and placed all over her bottom and started falling on her bare sit spots and thighs. She then remembered the panties she was wearing today. They weren't something her father would approve of; her Aunt Rebekah had bought them for her. She wore them only occasionally, when knowing she wouldn't be in trouble. He would just give extra punishment for them because they aren't modest. In fact, they exposed most of her bottom. They were from Victoria's Secret and were called 'cheeky'. She silently let her head fall on the bed in dreaded acceptance and anticipation.

Klaus knew something was off when that happened, and realized she must have thought of something to earn extra punishment. He could wait and see though. He continued to pepper her bottom with hard swats in a warm up spanking.

Nicole felt the pain and heat building on her bottom. She didn't think it was too unmanageable yet, but that would quickly change. It always changed quickly towards now because she knew it was only a warm up. She wouldn't want to sit down by the end, and she thought it would only be slightly uncomfortable to sit down right now. The continued spanking on her bottom heated it up, and a stinging sensation started increasing. She had started to say 'ow' on many of the swats since the strength behind them was increasing. He was spanking her on the main part of her bottom, her sit spots, and her upper thighs.

He stopped for a minute and pulled down her shorts, which revealed a pair of purple panties that revealed most of her bottom and realized this is what she had remembered earlier. He sighed, and quickly contemplated what his options were as he pulled her shorts to her knees. He could add to her spanking, turn it into two spankings, or ground her, which would result in another spanking at the end of the grounding. He could think about that after he finished the spanking now.

He quickly resumed spanking her bottom, except much harder now since the warm up was over and this was the main spanking with his hand. She clenched her jaw, trying hard not to cry out loudly, though she knew she would shortly, so just let out the small scream of surprise. He was spanking her hard, very much intending to let this be a lesson to his young daughter, and she knew it. She knew she would think twice about lying to him about her health, or even lying to him for a long, long time; maybe even every other category too. The heat and pain quickly jumped to high with his hand quickly moving to spank her bottom. She knew she deserved the punishment, but right now, she would do nearly anything to get this to stop.

"Owie, Daddy, I'm sorry! Please, stop!" she cried out.

He raised his eyebrow, expecting this since it happened almost every time. It was an automatic response to being spanked. "Not happening, sweetheart. You earned this punishment, and I'm not stopping until it's done."

Though he wanted nothing more than to stop, he knew he couldn't. This was something extremely important for her to learn. Stopping now would only allow her to believe she could do it again in the future, which is unacceptable in Klaus's mind.

His hand relentlessly continued to fall hard on her bottom, punishing her bottom, sit spots, and upper thighs. She had started to scream slightly, each time saying ow, and had started to cry. Regardless of the tears, he didn't even slow down. To him, this was extremely serious, and needed to be corrected as such. By now, her bottom was starting to become a bright pink. She thought it was burning and it was painful. After a small amount more, Klaus stopped. He pulled down her panties to join her knees, revealing her bare bottom.

"Give me your hands," he told her.

A few tears slipped out at this. She knew the only time he told her this was when he was giving her the hairbrush or belt. "Daddy, please don't."

While this pulled at his heartstrings, he added a few good swats to her sit spots. "You heard me, Nicole." He added a few light swats to her bottom. "Give me your hands."

She slowly gave them to her father, while pleading for him not to do this. That only earned her a few more hard swats to her sit spots. Once her wrists were firmly locked into his grasp, and her legs pinned down by one of his to prevent kicking, he picked up the hairbrush.

When the first swat fell onto her bottom, her screamed 'ow' was a bit high pitched; her begging slightly increased, asking her Daddy not to do this. The wooden backed hairbrush fell onto her bottom over and over, scorching her bottom, upper thighs, and more concentrated on her sit spots, so she would remember this when she sat down the next couple of days. She was crying, feeling the absolute fire on her bottom, accompanied by the intense stinging pain, from the hairbrush spanking her. She knew she deserved this, and more than certain she earned it, but she wanted it to end. She was still a sixteen year old girl over her Daddy's knee getting her bottom spanked properly for something that was dangerous and most certainly against the rules. She may have earned it, but now she was more in the mind frame of a child ten years younger being spanked by her father. It hurt and she wanted it to stop.

"Daddy, ow, please stop, ow, it hurts!" she pleaded in between swats and tears.

He chuckled at that. "It's supposed to hurt; that's the whole point."

After another minute of the hairbrush descending upon her punished bottom, she gave into the punishment, accepting it. Once she was un-tensed and accepted the punishment, he added ten good swats to her sit spots with the hairbrush for final measure before putting it down. He moved her onto his lap, holding her like he did when she was a small child, though to him, she still was. He was over a thousand years older than her. She was his baby girl.

After a while, she calmed down and was just slightly crying and sniffling into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. Once she was to here, he moved one of his arms to lift gently her chin to meet with her eyes.

"You understand why you were spanked, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir." Her voice sounded meek and childlike, only reinforcing his opinion of her being a small child and him doing the right thing.

"Why?"

"I was spanked because I lied to you about my health and what it led to."

He kissed her on her forehead. "Exactly. Now, because of the panties you were wearing, you get twenty extra minutes in the corner, so that's thirty minutes. Understand?"

She nodded sadly. He then sent her to the corner. While she was there, he sat there watching, timing it as well. He needed to make sure she didn't rub her bottom, which was against the rules and would earn her extra spanks. After the thirty minutes passed without incident, he let her out of the corner after she pulled her panties and shorts back on. He told her to go change into something more appropriate now. He put the hairbrush away while she was changing.

She went into her closet, with a still very freshly stinging bottom that felt like it was on fire, more so when something was touching it. She put on panties that were modest and then changed into soft pants. She walked back out and slipped her shoes back on.

"Everyone's back now; we need to go tell them what's happened. After that, you can come back up to take a nap; okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically at the nap part. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before leading her downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. When they walked in, they looked at the two of them strangely. They all knew she had just been spanked; the signs were obvious, and they had heard part of what happened. They knew something else was off though.

"Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Sage; there's something that needs to be announced. It seems Nicole had been dying of cancer; that's why she's been sick. Today, shortly after she told me she was dying of cancer and didn't have much longer to live, she told me she could see spirits." Everyone was shocked at that. "This includes our mother. Elijah, this is why she was harassing you about mother's spell book. She had been told to find the spell to turn someone into a vampire. Earlier, mother decided to go into her body to turn her. Nicole decided to tell me everything first. Nicole is now a vampire, and if the spell worked correctly, which I believe it did, she is now an Original like us," Klaus explained to their family.

Everyone was surprised to say the least. Nicole was blushing, hoping she could just go back up to take a nap soon. Unexpectedly, Kol rushed towards Nicole at vampire speed and swept her up into his arms for a hug, spinning her around. She started giggling.

"Welcome to vampirism, darling," said Kol.

"Thanks," Nicole whispered back.

Everyone started chuckling at his antics and shortly after she was told she could go take a nap. For some reason, Nicole always behaved better if she took a nap or went to bed after being spanked, likely from being tired. Klaus continued to explain in more detail what had happened earlier that day. They all then prepared for having a newborn vampire who was just a teenager in the house.


	2. Confessions

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since an update. Life has been a little insane. I hope you like it! :)

*Klaus*Elijah*Klaus*Elijah*

The next few days went by with everyone getting used to having Nicole as a vampire, and Nicole getting used to being a vampire. She did very well adapting to her new status. They also discovered she kept her powers and could still practice magick. She was glad it was only the beginning of summer break instead of having to worry about accidentally attacking someone at school. Five days after she was turned, a conversation she expected but didn't want to have finally happened.

During the time her Uncle Elijah had her practice magick, he brought the subject up.

He started by asking her, "Why did you not tell anyone you could see spirits?"

She bit her lip and felt her stomach get a little twisty. "It's complicated."

"I can understand slightly why you never told anyone else, however, I cannot comprehend why you would not tell me. Of all people, why didn't you tell the one person who could help you learn how to control it more easily?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath before replying. "I didn't know how anyone would react, or if you would get mad or not."

He stared at her surprised. "Why in the world would you ever think I would get mad at you for being able to see spirits?"

She shrugged silently while looking away, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you." He waited until she obeyed. "While your father may believe you keeping this from us is not a big deal, you admitting this means you lied to me. I have asked you numerous times before if there were any other supernatural occurrences you experienced, whether it is a one-time event or a gift that is used continuously over any period of time. You told me there wasn't anything else. Care to explain?"

She took a deep breath to help calm her nerves. "At first, I thought I was just seeing things; hallucinating. Then they told me I could see them because I was a medium. I was told not to tell anyone."

He stared at her, studying to see if she was telling the truth. "Who told you that?"

"Grandma," she answered.

He stared at her still, this time surprised by her answer. "Why would my mother, your grandmother, want you to keep this from everyone?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; she didn't say why."

"Why did you obey her then," he asked her curiously.

She blushed. "She told me that even though she was a spirit, she could do things to me that are unpleasant, including binding my powers."

With disbelief clear in his voice, he asked, "Why would she say something like that?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem entirely all there part of the time. She had me use a pendulum and a piece of paper with letters to spell out the words to a few spells after she told me how to say them. She said they were from her Grimoire, but we've gone through part of those spells and they were different. Some of the words were even non-existent in Latin," the new vampire said.

"Do you still have the paper you wrote them down on?" She nodded yes. "Go get it please. Use vampire speed."

She got up and rushed out the door. Entering her room, she pulled out the piece of paper from the notebook that had the spells listed on it. She quickly went back to where they practiced magick. While she was gone, Elijah considered the possibility his mother's mental state had deteriorated while she was on the Other Side for more than a thousand years. When Nicole returned, he asked for the paper, which she handed to him. The spells on the paper were mostly inaccurate, with the exception of one: the spell to release her from the containment spell on her coffin.

"You're right; they're wrong for the most part. There's only one that's right; the one that will release her. The thing is the containment spell is on her coffin and body for a reason. If you ever try that spell without permission, you will not like the consequences." He looked at her intensely, hoping to convey the importance of this particular spell not being done. He was one of the few that knew exactly why his mother's mentor put the spell on her body when she was killed; it wasn't to preserve it as the others thought.

"Yes, sir." She didn't like the sound of his voice when he said that.

He put the paper to the side for later. "As for right now, back to the subject. Aside from what my mother threatened you with, I can tell there is more. However, I can also tell it isn't the why you didn't tell us. How long have you seen the spirits?"

Her heart jumped a little. She didn't think this would be a question. She knew he wouldn't be happy about the answer. "I've seen Grandma ever since I can remember. The others I started seeing around the time I was two or three." She bit her lip, nervous about his reaction.

He was surprised she managed to keep it from them that long. "You've kept this a secret for around thirteen years?" At her nod, he continued. "During this time, did it ever cross your mind it might be a good idea to tell us about this, regardless of what your grandmother said, because it is something that is extremely useful at times, not to mention dangerous? Evil spirits tend to gravitate more toward those who are more sensitive to the supernatural, especially mediums. You could have been shown how to protect yourself properly against them, and how to manage your gift. Is there any other part to your gift that would be a good idea to know?"

She bit her lip hesitantly, and then looked over as she saw someone appear. The familiar long blonde hair that was slightly wavy, the olive green dress from another time, and the hazel eyes with dark blue streaks were all too familiar. It was her grandmother. Elijah noticed his niece started looking at something else.

"I'm guessing there is someone here," he stated, slightly startling the young girl.

She nodded. Her attention was still on her grandmother.

"While you likely shouldn't have told them about being able to see spirits, it is easy to understand why you had to. Since they know, you may as well tell them all of it, including what the gods have said," the accented voice told her.

She mentally sighed at having to tell them some of what the gods told her, however, she knew she should. She nodded her head at her grandma, who smiled and disappeared. She looked back to her curious uncle.

"What is it my mother is saying?"

"She said that since you know, I may as well tell you all of it. She's already gone though." She started taking deep mental breaths.

Elijah's eyes narrowed at his now likely very disobedient and dishonest niece. "What do you mean 'tell me all of it'? How much more can there be?"

She took a deep breath. "The spirits of humans and supernatural creatures aren't the only beings I can see as a medium. This also includes gods." She heard Elijah's sharp intake of breath, meaning he was surprised. She knew it would become even more surprising. "There are five gods I mainly see: Isis, Freya, Horus, Osiris, and Thor. I talk to them and use divination to talk to them as well." She stopped there so he could process this.

He knew who each of the gods were, especially Freya and Thor as they were two of the gods from the family's human life. Freya was the Norse mother goddess, an Earth goddess, the goddess of love, fertility, marriage, childbirth, motherhood, beauty, war, wealth, divination, magick, healing, and peace. Thor was the Norse god of thunder, war, rain, sky, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing, healing, and fertility.

Isis, Horus, and Osiris were from the Ancient Egyptian pantheon. Isis was the Primary mother goddess, the goddess of magick, enchantment, marriage, healing, motherhood, infinite knowledge, spiritual healing, protection, children, fertility, and civilization. Horus was the god of war, falcons, the sky (the sun), healing, art, music, protection, strength, silence, and the Great Work (which has the end result of being one with someone's personal primary god or goddess). Osiris is the god of the Underworld, the Afterlife, the Nile, the corn and the vine, the rising and the setting sun, vegetation, fertility, death, and destruction.

The fact she hid she was in contact with the deities was surprising. "Did they tell you to keep the medium gift a secret?"

She took a deep breath. "No, sir; they thought I should say something."

"So why didn't you tell? I'm quite sure the gods would keep you safe from our mother if she tried something."

"I wasn't sure how to say it exactly." He raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing that answer. "Plus, I have gotten it under control and know how to keep the spirits out. The only ones that go into my body are the ones I allow."

He now stared at her in disbelief. "You actually allow spirits to go inside your body and possess you?" At her reluctant nod once she realized she admitted that, he decided to give her something to speed up telling him everything and to make her realize it was incredibly dangerous and, though he wouldn't use the word, stupid as well. "It is extremely dangerous to allow a spirit you don't fully know the intent of, or any spirit for that matter, inside your body to possess you. You will not let it happen again; is that clear?"

Her mouth felt like it was incapable of moving from his tone of voice. "Yes, sir," she answered. She knew she was in lots of trouble with her uncle now. She was extremely glad at this moment there was a privacy spell on the room they were in.

"How much more is there to tell?" he asked.

She counted on her fingers as she listed in her head what was left. "At least two things."

"Are they big or small?"

"Big; definitely big," she answered.

He slightly smiled. "Of course they are." He thought for a minute. He could wait until the end to spank her, or he could give her a small spanking now to keep her concentrated and talking easier afterwards. He stood up and moved the chair he was in backwards some so there would be enough room before sitting back down. "Come here," he ordered his niece.

She reluctantly stood up and walked over to her uncle. Her heart was pounding and her breathing faster than normal; to her, it felt as though there was something pressing on her stomach on the inside. She knew what was about to happen.

Once she was beside him, he patted his knee. "Over my knee," he told her. She gulped and took a deep breath before lowering herself over her uncle's knee, leaving her bottom in the air and exposed for his hand. She knew the panties, though modest, would not provide much protection, nor would the yoga pants she had on, especially compared to her family's strength. Once she was in the ideal position for her upcoming discipline, her uncle patted her bottom a few times. It wasn't light, but it wasn't anywhere near what it would be in the upcoming moments.

"The reason I am giving you a small spanking now is because you are having a hard time telling me these things; this should provide you with enough motivation to talk. Plus, you need a slight preview of what's to come after hearing you let spirits possess you; it is extremely dangerous and will end now."

After telling her why she was in this position, he started swatting her bottom with spanks that were none too light. While her bottom had healed from the spanking her father gave her, it would soon be the same as it was, if not more. He spanked her bottom, sit spots, and upper thighs with vigor. While this wouldn't be _the_ spanking, it would be enough to make her bottom sting until then. She started wiggling around, trying to find a way to avoid his hand, but he kept a firm grip on her. He continued this until her bottom was a shade of pink in between light and medium. Once to that point, he stopped and started lecturing her about allowing spirits in her body and lying to them about something so important. He then stood her up and sent her to the corner for ten minutes. After she finished that, he had her resume her previous seat. She had a difficult time sitting still, however, it was not uncomfortable enough that she would stand if given the choice.

"Please continue revealing the rest of the information about your gift," said the Original vampire.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "The reason I kept my magick after being turned is because I will become a goddess."

Elijah took in a breath of shock. "As in you will become a deity?"

The young girl nodded in confirmation. "That is the way the gods said it is meant to be."

He took a moment to process the information before telling his niece to continue with the next surprise.

She took a few deep breaths before answering. "The next part will be a lot to take in; it might be the most surprising and interesting." She wondered if her uncle could go into shock. "This is one of many lives for me; my soul has been reincarnated many times. This is not the only life where Daddy has been my father; it was a previous life for him as well. In my first life on Earth, my soul's original father is Horus, the Egyptian god. The mother was mortal. If a god or goddess has a child with a mortal, the baby has to earn the status of god or goddess; it can take lots and lots of lives to be able to do this. This is the life my soul will earn that status."

Elijah sat there staring at the newborn vampire, shock coloring his expression and racing through his mind. His young niece was going to become a goddess and had a god as a father during her first life.

"While I process this, continue with your studies please," he told her.

She nodded and continued to practice the handful of spells she was currently learning. This continued for around twenty minutes before he said anything else.

"Finish what you're doing; practice is over." He waited until she put up the materials before expanding on the previous subject. "As for what you said, you will tell your father everything you told me. After that, he and I will figure out your punishment."

She started slightly panicking. "Elijah, please don't make me tell Daddy."

"You have no choice; he needs to know this. I will go find him and send him in here, where you will tell him what you told me," he ordered. "Failure to do so will only result in a harsher consequence for you."

She sighed in defeat, dreading the result. He stood up and found his brother. He told Klaus how many things supernatural she needed to tell him at least. He said to relay the information to him after so he could make sure she said everything she's supposed to tell. The hybrid walked into the spelled room, feeling the wave of magick at the entrance. His nervous daughter was sitting in a chair with her feet up and her arms wrapped around her legs. He walked over, lifted her gently, and planted a firm swat to her bottom. She squeaked in surprise and slight pain.

"You know not to sit like that; no shoes on the chairs, remember?" he reminded her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I forgot about that."

"It's alright, sweetheart; just try to remember in the future." She nodded. "What is it you need to tell me?"

With butterflies flying inside her tummy, she took a few deep breaths and started to tell him everything she told Elijah. He listened patiently and was surprised at nearly everything. Saying he was upset as well was an understatement. Not only did she hide this from them, but also did things that were dangerous. He was surprised at how long she had kept all of this from them, and even more surprised about everything involving the goddess part.

Once she finished telling him everything, she looked away from his face, not wanting to meet his eyes and see how much trouble she was in with her Daddy on top of the trouble she was in with her Uncle Elijah. After a few minutes of silence, he finally said something.

"Come here, Nicole," her father stated.

She stood up and walked over to her father, who pulled her down onto his lap, but not the way she was expecting. She was sitting on his lap and he was hugging her tightly. He kissed her forehead and just held her a few minutes. After knowing his daughter was safe and okay after doing such dangerous things as willing possessions, he felt the protective and strict side of him surface. He pulled her chin so her eyes would meet his, though his touch was nearly as soft and gentle as a feather.

"What you did was incredibly dangerous and stupid, Nicole. You could have been hurt. What is my rule about doing something dangerous, along with the typical punishment?"

She took a deep breath. "Anything dangerous is forbidden, whether it's physical or not. The normal _punishment_," she said the word like it made her mouth taste horrible, which sometimes it literally did, "is you spanking me and being grounded for a little bit."

He slightly chuckled at the way his young daughter put the response. "What do I normally spank you with?"

She frowned, pouted, and made a face that clearly showed distaste. Her father's response was to lift her up and give her four hard swats to her bottom. "Watch the attitude, young lady. You're in enough trouble as it is."

She had taken a really deep gasp at the strength of the first swat, followed by three more like it, and started saying 'ow' with the last two swats. The strength behind her father's hand was enough to make the heat and pain go up quickly on top of the slight sting left from the small spanking her uncle had given her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said meekly and curled into his chest.

"Answer the question, Nicole. What do I normally spank you with?" he repeated.

She sighed sadly before answering, "The hairbrush."

"That's right; what else?" he pushed.

She gulped, her stomach twisting and heating; the only time he ever used it was when she was really, really in trouble. Her voice came out as a slightly choked whisper, "The belt."

He sighed. "Exactly; I'm sorry, but you are in an immense amount of trouble. Now, how long are you usually grounded for when you do something dangerous?"

"Twice the normal amount," she answered slightly cryptically.

"What's the normal amount, and what's twice that?" her father asked, not letting her get away with that answer.

She deflated, sad she was having to answer. Usually he only asked when he wanted to know how long she thought she deserved; she didn't want to answer that. "Normal is three to seven days; twice is six to fourteen days."

"Exactly; while your uncle and I decide what your punishment will be exactly, you will go to your room, get ready for your spanking, and stand in the corner. I'll be listening so don't try anything. You may be in the corner for a while. Think about what you did to earn it," her father ordered.

She stood up, and with a hard swat from Klaus, went to her room. She changed from the comfortable and right now preferred yoga pants to the shorts and took her shoes off before going to the corner. She knew her father would sometimes ask her not only if she actually thought about what earned her a spanking but also about why she realized it was wrong. If she tried to lie, it only got worse, and he could always tell if she was lying. Once he said it was because he was a werewolf and it was something that werewolves innately had. She stood there with her arms behind her back but above her bottom thinking about why she was in trouble, and winced at the likely amount of trouble she was in. Even though she really wanted to, she didn't dare try to rub her bottom because with her luck, her father would hear and she would get an extra dose from disobedience. She sighed and resigned herself to a possibly long corner time compared to the usual ten minutes, though sometimes a little more.

Downstairs, Elijah and Klaus were comparing what she said first, which was everything she was supposed to tell. After that, they contemplated how much discipline their newborn daughter and niece would receive. Once they came to an agreement, Klaus stood up and went upstairs. First, he went to get the hairbrush; then, he went into his daughter's room and sat down at the end of the bed. For harsher punishments, he usually dragged her desk chair out, to make it that much more uncomfortable for his errant child; however, because of how this particular one was going to go, it would be easier for him to spank her at the end of the bed. He had a better angle to swing and the chair would restrict his movements. It was also easier to pin her down to keep from hurting herself or him and to keep her from trying to escape as easily, as he knew she would.

"Izabelle Nicole Mikaelson," her father started with a hard tone. The tone combined with her full name made a shiver run through her spine. She knew she was in an immense amount of trouble then. "What you've done is under the category of disobedience, dishonesty, and putting yourself in danger. I will not allow you to misbehave as such. Never before have I had to discipline you for all of them at once. Elijah and I have talked about your punishment and have come to a decision. You are grounded for the rest of the summer."

Before he could continue, an upset voice of a teenage girl and newborn vampire came from the corner. "Daddy, that's-"

That was as much as she could get out before he was behind her, turned her around, tucked her into his side, holding onto her with his left arm, and spanked her with ten hard swats. He sat her on the floor and led her to the end of the bed before putting her over his knee. He gave her twenty more hard swats to her bottom, sit spots, and upper thighs.

"Right now, you are in a gigantic amount of trouble; more than you have ever been before in your life. You do not argue with me about what your punishment is; even more so while you are standing in the corner about to get likely the worst spanking of your life with the hairbrush and the belt. Do not make this worse on yourself," the harsh voice of her father warned her.

At hearing her father say she would be getting both the hairbrush and the belt, she started slightly panicking. "Daddy, please don't."

He gave her ten crisp swats to the crease of her bottom and thighs, making her squeal. "You are in no position right now to do anything other than cooperate and obey. You are getting the hairbrush and the belt, and you are grounded for the rest of the summer. That isn't the only punishment you'll have either. Is that clear?"

She knew her father wouldn't move on the subject, however, she wanted to try one more thing. "Daddy, please not the rest of the summer."

He raised his eyebrow, though she couldn't see. "That isn't your decision. You're lucky I'm not grounding you for longer than that."

She winced at that. His tone had turned harsh and strict. She knew another word would be even more to her bottom. She sighed in defeat.

"After this spanking, you are going to sit down at your desk, and no you may not stand, and write down the punishments you are going to receive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," came the soft reply.

"Good, let's get this over with, shall we?" he asked.

She nodded, wanting nothing more than to have this done, even though it meant she would be in pain and feeling like she was on fire. She would rather feel the after effects than the anticipation. "Yes, Daddy," she answered quietly. After a few good swats to her sit spots, she corrected her answer, "Yes, sir."

"Did you think about why you got into trouble?" he began.

"Yes, sir," she groaned.

The questions only prolonged the anticipation and always ended up leaving her bottom stinging before the spanking even begun. With a correct answer, she got four swats to her bottom. An incorrect answer got her ten. This time, she got six swats to her upper thighs.

"Watch your tone, little girl," he warned. "Why are you in trouble?"

"Because I lied to everyone about seeing ghosts, let them possess me, and disobeyed you and Elijah by not telling someone about everything," she replied.

After four swats, "Do you think you deserve this spanking?"

She hated the trick question. "Yes, sir," she started. She knew she had to explain why. If he had to remind her, she got ten extra. As she was thinking of where to start, she must have taken too long because ten hard swats landed on her sit spots and upper thighs, making her cry out, 'ow!' "I put myself in danger, lied about something important, and didn't do as I was told." Four more swats.

"Do you understand why I have to do this?" he asked last.

"Yes, sir," she replied in relief, since this was the last. Four swats. Between the spanking from Elijah and the swats she had since received from her father, her bottom was stinging, tingly, and had started a small burn.

"Good; let's get on with it then," he said.

He pulled down her shorts. The spanking then commenced. She was surprised by how hard her father was spanking her. From one cheek to the next and back again, her Daddy's hand punished her bottom, sit spots, and upper thighs swiftly and without mercy. Her bottom started to burn a lot more strongly and the pain was coming fast and gaining. She had already begun saying outbursts of pain. Her bottom had begun to have a feeling she hadn't felt very often in her life, like it knew it was in for a world of punishment.

Klaus spanked his daughter vigorously, landing many of the swats on her sit spots and upper thighs, preparing them for the upcoming harsher punishment. He wanted to teach his daughter a harsh lesson. While he didn't like that it had to be so harsh, he knew she needed it because her behavior was so cumulative and severe.

After a few minutes of his hand spanking her, her bottom was burning and the pain was pretty strong. He stopped momentarily to bare her bottom, pin her legs and hands, and pick up the hairbrush. He brought the wooden implement down onto her bottom over and over again, making sure it would teach her the lesson he intended it to be. He knew from experience what a wooden hairbrush in the hands of an Original could do to someone's bottom. It wasn't very common among anyone other than Kol and Rebekah now, but they had all experienced it.

To Nicole, it felt as though this spanking was harder than the one she received less than a week prior, and it probably was. The hairbrush left a different kind of heat and pain than the hand of her father. It was a more liquid metal burn and an intense pain. She had already started to tear up before the hairbrush, but now she was completely crying. She wanted the spanking to end. She would promise her father anything right now. However, she knew he wouldn't stop because what she did was so serious. The burning in her bottom just stayed there, and somehow kept getting higher. If she didn't know any better, she would say there was literally a fire burning on her bottom. The pain felt like she got stung by a whole nest of bees.

He brought the hairbrush down on her bottom all the way down to a fourth of the way down her thighs. He thought it was too dangerous to move any higher or lower. Once he finished with the hairbrush, he put it to the side. While one hand kept a hold of her hands, the other undid his belt and pulled it through the loops. He partially had to lay the belt on her back so he could fold it up where it was doubled, not only for an extra layer of punishing leather, but also because the position required it to be shorter. Even while she was bending over something, he doubled it over because it was more effective. With the belt, he went over more area; from the tops of her bottom to half of the way down her thighs.

The moment she felt the belt make contact with her bottom, she let out a small scream. It was like the leather left a long stripe of fire along the spot it landed. The pain also changed. It was a searing pain, designed to punish a bottom to make the misbehaving girl never to commit the action that caused it again. The fire rained down on the sensitive areas that were already spanked, and the ones that hadn't been spanked yet. She was crying earnestly and wished the spanking to stop. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only forty swats, her bottom was like molten lava and the pain was like having been hit with a sledgehammer (she guessed, though it wasn't likely that's what it felt like). She sobbed limply over her father's knee. He picked her up and held her tightly, and she clung onto him tightly, needing the comfort. They stayed like that for over an hour while she calmed down. They both needed the comfort and love that position brought to them. While it was a physical hurt for the young girl, the father had an emotional hurt that was rooted in trauma from childhood. He feared of doing the same thing that had been done to him.

After she was calm and he was too, he sent her to the corner for fifteen minutes. When that too was finished, Nicole sat down reluctantly at her desk and started writing what her father was saying.

_My Punishments_

_For the offense of lying for thirteen years, disobeying Daddy and Uncle Elijah several times, and committing the dangerous act of willful possession of spirits. In the order to be given._

_A small spanking and lecture from Uncle Elijah_

_A spanking from Daddy with the hairbrush and belt_

_Grounded for the rest of the summer_

_During grounding, a spanking from Daddy or Elijah on Monday at nine o'clock in the room I am in at the time with an implement of their choice_

_Under supervision, allowed outside of the house during grounding_

_Bedtime until further notice will be ten o'clock instead of midnight_

_Any attempt to escape punishment will result in an extra three minutes with the hairbrush. Any misbehavior during grounding will result in a spanking. Grounding is not restricted to bedroom but to the house._

A few tears escaped as she wrote down what her punishment would be. Not only would she get at least one spanking a week during the entire summer, with how she was normally plus everything they've told her about being a newborn vampire, she wondered if she would be able to sit comfortably during the entire summer. The thoughts of playing outside in the sun were dwindling, as were the thoughts of going places with the few friends she had.

Shortly after, she took a nap, starting to recover from what had just happened. After two hours, her father came and woke her up telling her to get ready for dinner. No one mentioned what happened, for which she was grateful. After, she went back to her room, read and did word puzzles, wrote in her diary, and drifted off into a dream that had her and a boy running through green fields with blue sky and a running river that was cold when they jumped in. Out of irony, she guessed, the dream boy put her over his knee and spanked her when she had been particularly smart-mouthed.


End file.
